


The Sorcerer At Hogwarts

by Starloon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action, An evil dude-who just happens to read fanfiction, Cussing, Dumbledore finally gets some wool socks, Edward Elric Swears, Fluff and Angst, He doesn't age-AT ALL, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hurt Merlin, Immortal Merlin, Mentions of a mad man with a blue box, Protective Merlin, Time Travel, Well-Meaning Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starloon/pseuds/Starloon
Summary: Merlin has been living on the earth for at least several centuries.  He has been into trouble with the universe now and then. But not like this. Before it was just little problems with a certain doctor and a man coming from a different world.  Now that he's stuck in the year 1995 with his apprentice, he may have to re-think a few things. He has decided to come back to the school he created a long time ago for refuge. Soon another problem comes  up when an alchemist appears from another world and the current wizard under the name of "Lord Voldemort" who is uprising in power.Merlin just wants to slap his face into a wall. This is a big problem.





	1. Chapter 1

 

    

**Prologue**

  


This… This is terrific. Just fantastic.

The duo had landed in the middle of a busy street. People passed all around them, doing their daily business. Merlin saw that the street was S. Broadway, it was near the fish market. Or at least it used to be. It was now a hipster location to eat and chat.  

The two sorcerer’s stood in front of the building feeling very dazed and confused.

“Why are we in Los Angeles, Merlin?” Max suddenly asked.

“I don’t know. It is the last place I thought of- before appearing here. Besides, it is your hometown.”

“Yeah… it’s been a long time.” she said while her knees slowly buckled. Merlin caught her in the moment. No one had noticed, people were too focused on their phones.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, must have gotten injured during the battle. We should get out of here, Merlin.” Max said while Merlin helped her up and teleported out of the city.

 

Landing in a abandoned house, Merlin left Max on the floor while his gathering his things.

His inventory consisted of a bag full of books, a few clothes, and a wallet with cash and credit cards.

He had found a couch and had laid his apprentice there.

Yes, he has an apprentice- her name is Max, short for Maxwell.

He remembered when he first met her, it was in the same city too. But not the same world.

Accidentally landing in the strange new world, he bumped into Max’s black hair while standing; feeling pretty dazed and confused as to what was going on.

Max’s black and tan arms had pushed him out of the way, and now the small girl had dashed out of his sight. Merlin had  decided to intervene when three thugs were chasing down the kid down.

The next thing he knew, was that Max had gladly agreed to be his apprentice.

Yet here they are, in a recognizable city with no clue as to what year it was.

Finding some paper and a pen within the apartment, he wrote a note saying that he left to go and find supplies.

Finishing that, he wandered outside into the uncharted city.

 

The city of Los Angeles was beautiful, even with the homeless settled in, it was still beautiful.

It was busy, but not overcrowded as New York was. Cars and Traffic were everywhere-but that was the whole point of L.A. The traffic, the homeless, the work, and the happy sun-made the city. While seeing the homeless in downtown, it gave a great slap back into reality.

Facing the terror and eventually dieing some day -maybe it was the reason Max liked the city so much.  

It was nice, sunny and the day looked like any ordinary one.

The song: _It’s the of the world_ by R.E.M played in loops in Merlin’s head.  That was due to Max singing the chores for **5 hours** in the car, before the whole battle and aparting in L.A. It was annoying, but he dealt with it-like he  always did with her other spasms.

Anyways, he walked into the street looking for a clothing shop, because right now-he was filthy.

His clothes were filled with grim, pants soaked in sweat from running, tee-shirt laced with holes and dried blood and his blue flannel had a blood stain in the back. It was from an injury he healed at the apartment.

His clothes made him seem as a murder or loon of some sort that has escaped a hospital.

Merlin caught a clothing store and decided to walk in smiling.

Hopefully not scaring anybody.

 

Why did her head hurt so much? Was it from the fight? Who knows,” Max thought. Her vision was blurred and there was a bright light in her face. Merlin! That old geezer must have put it there when she was unconscious! It was most likely pay-back from the prank she did last summer.

It was glorious. Magnificent.

Pull away long strands of hair from her face, Max looked around the room she had awoken in. There was no one in the apartment, but the place did look like a mess. It was abandoned, the floor was dusty, writing on the wall, and the couch she was sitting on had tears in it. On the desk next to her, was a note left by Merlin.

Picking it up she tired to read it- but the words just blurred and fuzzed around the page.

Where was Merlin? He must have gone out for a supply run.

Well, _technically_ they didn’t have anything with them at the moment.

 _And_ she didn’t know what year it was.

What happens if they were in the past and screw something up?

What would happen then? Max calmed herself down by a few deep breaths.

_In and out. In and out. Come on, stop panicking. Max. Calm down._

She slumped into the couch, not knowing what to do in her situation.

Her head was in a hurricane and vision was on drugs.

The only thing- to do was to sit, wait for Merlin to come, and fix her injury.

_Perfect._

Max’s stomach grumbled for food and water.

_Sorry, you are going to have to wait. Where is Merlin?? Hopefully he didn’t-_

The door rattled and Merlin came in. He held two brown paper bags that smelled like meatballs and two white bags with the word: GAP on it. He had a sleepy smile on his face which didn’t match his eyes. But Max didn’t question it, but he was most likely tired from the battle.

 **The battle** , she had totally forgot about it. It just happened in a flash and then they were in the the city of Los Angeles.

“Oh, Merlin you’re back. My head feels weird and my vis-”

“I know. Your vision is blurry and your head feels like vomit?”

“Yes, that is precisely-as to what I am experiencing right now.”

Merlin chuckled and set the white GAP bags on a brown lump. Max thought that it was a table-very a old one anyway.

“Do you have any water, Merlin?”

“Yes, I do. Here. He put a bottle in her hand, along with a meatball sandwich. Or at least it smelled like one.

Putting the bottle to her lips and sipping steadily; she took deep breaths to calm herself from her headache. Max’s head was still swimming in water when Merlin sat down and started to fire off questions.

She didn’t even hear his first question, let alone the second.

“Max? Max? Are you listening/ Hello? Max?” he signed mumbling under his breath, “I knew this would happen.”

“Merlin put his hands on her water bottle and whisper a few words.

The water glowed and faded out within a  instant. Max had to squint her eyes from the blinding light.

“Drink.” Merlin said  gruffly to Max as  she opened the meatball sandwich.

‘Mmm-hmm.”

Slipping the water carefully, Max felt instantly better.

“So, what year are we in?”

“1995. In the month of July, day: 31”

“So…..Merlin...what are we going to do now?”

Max looked up at him with a worried face, she thought that they were going to stay in this year forever. 

Merlin wiped his mouth against his sleeve. Max thought he was drinking again. Hopefully he wasn't.

  


Merlin held up on envelope with a wax seal and some weird imprint stamped on it.

 

“We’re going to a school.”

  
  



	2. The Alchemist arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY-SH**! 400 Hits THANK-YOU!!  
> I never expected this story to have this many hits!! Wow! I still can't believe it. Thank-you.  
> This inspires me to write more.  
> Also- this Edward is from the 2003 anime. For anyone's confusion.  
> Updates will either come once an month or when I can update.  
> ThX!!!

“Owwwww!!!!” Edward screamed. He had landed in a dark room or was it that his eyes were closed??  
Who knew. But he had to be cautious. Who knew if there was an enemy out there, lurking.  
The last thing he remembered, was bringing back Alphonse's body and entered the portal into the other world. The one with the humans destroying each other and natural resources.   
He recognized the soft grassy ground he had appeared on, thinking that he may or not be in Resembool again. But the touch of the ground, the grass, felt different-as if a spark of energy rippled through him. Like magic. No, magic wasn’t real. It was impossible…..  
Finally opening his eyes, he was entered into the starry night sky, a forest was settled on his left and a castle on his right. He was landed in a field of grass supposedly.   
Getting up was a task, his body felt sore and automail arm was broken and its bolts were missing. Eyesight was adjusting to his new setting and light. Eventually in front of him was an elderly man, standing calmly in front of him. He wore half-moon glasses and white robe with a matching cloak. His long beard and hair really stood out in the dark. The old man seemed very content in the dark, he gave off a weird vibe.  
Was this the other world?? Was it the another world hominem showed him?? Full of destruction and hate? Maybe. For now, he needs to know what type of world this is- because he sensing an energy greater than alchemy within the elderly man.  
By then, the old man spoke a few words.  
“Ah…. Hello there, young fellow….” the old man said softly. (i’m sorry if Dumbledore and ed characters are messed up.)   
“Who...are ..you??” Edward said softly. He didn’t think that he could still talk correctly from all the shock coursing through his body.   
“I’m Professor Dumbledore.” said the older man calmly. Wasn’t this old man a fool? Wouldn't he be alarmed by the fact, Edward suddenly appeared here?!   
“Ok. where am I?”  
“You appeared at my school: of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Who are you?”  
“The name is Edward Elric. Ed for short. Hogwarts, never heard or seen of it before.”  
“Well, Ed...you seem in quite a situation. What will you do now?”  
“Old man, I have no idea. Do you a place where I can rest?” Ed said quite tiredly. He had to admit, he was just about to pass out right then and there. His eyes were almost shutting into the lingering darkness.   
“Ah, yes- Edward?” Dumbledore said worriedly.  
Ed’s body felt weak and eventually, he lost all senses.  
He just had to pass out-didn’t he?

Edward woke up in a hospital….infirmary in a school setting. He was most likely in a school, he guessed. The room-no the hall was white. Everything was in the color of white or maybe a hint of beige. But that was it. A plain school hospital, just like the ones in the other world.   
On his left was a figure, and he looked closer it was the Professor, Professor Dumbledore.  
“Ah, good morning Edward Elric. It’s good to see that you are up. Madam Proffered patched you up well, then. I’m glad.” The man said calmly with a smile on his lips.   
“Where am I?” Ed asked while sitting up on the bed. “On-right your school.- What happened to me?”  
“You had fainted in front of me, I took you into the hospital wing to heal you.”  
“Th-thank-you”  
“I have some questions for you-if you don’t mind.”  
“Mmm..” Ed murmured softly, he was skeptical about this man, Dumbledore-what type of name is that!?!? Also for a fact, that this man was very e clam around Ed- and he wasn’t even questioning his metal arm!! Which was now, falling apart without maintenance and without…. Winry. Bolts and springs were jumping out of its sockets, wires were scattered everywhere, and some of the hinges were loose. How was he going to fix this? Edward was drowning in his own thoughts when Dumbledore said his name again.  
“Ed?”  
“Um..yes.?”  
“Ah, you’re back. The question I asked you earlier, you mumbled something about a machine arm…?”  
“Oh, I’m sorry-What was the question again?” He chuckled nervously.   
“Is there something wrong with your arm? It has muggle metal in it.”  
“Muggle? What is a muggle?”  
“ Muggle is the word-wizards such as I used to describe- non- magical people. Wizards have magic.”  
“I see….but magic isn’t real… There is no science to prove it. ” Ed said in a rough tone.  
Dumbledore lifted up his arm, wand in hand and swish it towards the bed.   
The bed moved from one corner of the wing to the another.  
Ed couldn’t believe his eyes,magic…..was...real. It’s real, in this world. Not in his. That was the difference. Was this the world that just took humans from other universes to make their own power?? All those human, lives-for magic!!  
Now, Ed was angry, boiling in pure rage at the fact magic was real.  
All those human...lives…  
Dumbledore saw Edward’s anger and decided to tone down his magic a bit.   
“Why are you angry?” Dumbledore questioned the teen.   
“It isn’t real!! That’s why!! It just isn’t!!” Ed shouted.  
“Well, it’s real now. I just showed you.”  
“It-” Ed said again but stopped himself. He realized that arguing with the man with helped him was pointless. “Thank-you for helping me when I was unconscious.”  
“You are welcome, Ed. May I ask you another question?”  
“Yes, old man- shoot me with whatever you have. My right arm is made out of metal-where I am from it is called auto-mail.”  
“I see….”  
“Where are you from? Because last night, when I was strolling around on the school grounds, you appeared right in front of me. As if someone sends you here.”  
“Oh..I….see….” Ed said.. And soon he and Dumbledore went into a conversation about where he was from and how he got there.  
Dumbledore now knew that He was from a place called Resembool and that it was in the countryside. Dumbledore noticed that Ed was very secretive about his past and his life.  
“I found this pocket watch when you appeared on my grounds. Is this yours?” Dumbledore showed Ed the pocket watch.  
It was his state alchemist watch when he passed the state Alchemist test.  
“Yes. It is.” Ed snatched the watch from the professor's hand. He then realized that the motion seemed a bit rude.   
“ What does it stand for? Since you are so attached to it…”  
This old man, like to ask a lot of questions. Ed ward decided to tell the professor anyways because he was trustworthy. For now.  
“It’s a State Alchemist watch. When people see it, they’ll know if a person is an alchemist or not.”  
“So, you’re an alchemist then?”  
“Yes. I am.” Ed had clapped his hand together and placed them on his blankets on his bed.   
It had transmutation into a structure of himself- more like a dummy. That was his proof.  
“Unlike, you wizards. Alchemist used the equality of equivalent exchange and science to transmute elements. ”

“I see….I think I may have a spot opened for an alchemist….” Dumbledore murmured, but Ed heard it anyway.

“I have a proposal for you, Ed. How would you like to become a teacher...for Alchemy?”

“A teacher?”  
“Yes. Besides, you are qualified, aren’t you? You are a state alchemist from where you come from. An Alchemist or alchemists, in general, are rare in the wizarding world. The last one alive was a man named Nicolas Flamel. Some folks say that it is a lost or dead art-I but believe that it is not. Will you take my offer? You will get paid, have to house, and food.”

Ed thought for a few moments before finally deciding to take his offer. He needed to get back to Al...and this school of magic must have a library.

“It sounds like a pretty good deal, old man…. I’ll take it!” Ed shook his hand.  
Al, I’m coming back.

And that is how the alchemist became a resident at Hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry.


	3. To make magic waves with a stick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all-well kind of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slide story I wrote before writing the next chapter. I felt bad that I haven't updated for a while-so this chapter happened. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter is coming soon- although I won't promise that it will come in the next week.

“So...they use wands??”  
“Yup” Merlin said while pulling a wizard’s wand from his pocket. It was his.  
He said some words and a string of light shot out of it’s tip, towards a tree. Fire begun to burn on it’s wood, growing more fierce as the light spread. It made a nice smoke signal, Max thought.   
“Isn’t that cheating?? Or is to a simplified way of using magic?” Max asked her mentor. Merlin looked at Max, she once again noticed his old eyes. Remembering that he has lived too long-waited for such a long time “They do it to use their magic, Max. It is the only way they know how- our way of using magic is a bit different.” Merlin paused before he spoke again.  
“Is there something wrong, Max?”  
“No-nothing, Merlin.”   
They both stared at the burning tree, letting the ashes and embers spread.   
The sorcerer didn’t do anything to stop it and continued on with their discussion.  
“ The way we, perform magic is the same as them. Say a few spells-”  
“A few funny words..” Max smirked at him.  
“And magic will be used underneath that spell.-Since magic is very diverse, you know. -So is ours. It’s just that we don’t use wands to focus our magic, we use a more rawer form of it. A more powerful form, some will say. But I will say it’s the same thing, it’s just that thiers are more concentrated and ours are not. We also use our hands or staffs to communicate our magic in the world.” Merlin trailed off, scratching his stubble that has grown on his chin.   
Max just stared at him, as he tried to think on what to say next.   
“What was I going to say next,” he muttered. “Oh, you already know how wizards and focus their magic through their wands? It’s a more concentrated form of their magic. Correct?” 

Max nodded, already heard this before. She glanced at him to continue. 

“So, when you concentrate your magic, it losses some parts of it in order to make it more precise. The original form is changed. When we use magic, we take a small amount of the original form and use it for our own benefit.”

“So...basically our magic is more powerful and awesome than theirs?!” Max said.  
“No, it’s as just as deadly.” Merlin said coldly, turning away from the burning tree and walking in the wild dead grass. The sun beating down on them heavily, making Max’s skin itch. An hour out here and an sunburn will be ensured. Merlin continued to walk through the wild dead grass, his jacket puffing up from the wind thumping his walking stick on the ground. From the back her mentor looked like a young man who was in his 20s, strong energy filled man that was ready to take on the world. But from the front where his face was, it was a different story of a young man whose eyes perceived to be old, longing and waiting in front of any person. Sadness and grief were mixed in them, creating an illusion to some folks that he was wiser but his physical body contradicted to them otherwise.   
“Come with me, Max” Merlin stopped suddenly in the middle of the clearing. Max followed behind him, pausing too in the middle of the dead grass.   
“Where are we going?” Max asked suddenly.  
“Home. I’ll like to show you something. “ Merlin took his apprentices hand and they disappeared from the dead grass area. 

They both landed feet first into the wooden floor, Merlin then detached his hand from hers and walked to another part of the room. A permanent black stain could be seen from the right corner of Max’s eye, they were at home. But why? Adrivieing in the kitchen, where they have cooked all their meals seemed a bit too mundane for Merlin. Appearing into the kitchen was fine, she did it all the time but this time over a educated discussion, it seemed odd.   
“Do you know who first introduced the concept of wands to wizards, Max?”  
“I have no idea and I’m lending towards to you. -Since you’re the god of magic and everything.”  
Merlin chuckled.   
“What?” Max questioned, “What’s so funny?- It really was you wasn’t it?”  
“Well, yes and no, Max. The idea came from the druids. I just happened to make that idea into an actual thing when their memory got faded away and members died. Around that time they stopped using ancient magic and it had developed into something else. “ Merlin went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a jar of sticks. Soon several different jars of sticks in mason jars were on the white kitchen counter.   
“What are those for?”

“I want you to practice a bit of modern magic before getting onto other spells. That way when you do learn some advanced magic, it will serve as a backup in case your energy levels are low. Wand magic is quick use and quite manageable than ancient magic. So, when whenever you are in a battle, you can always use these types of spells to get you out of trouble.”  
Merlin stared right into Max’s pupils, she hated when those blue eyes stared at her seriously.  
She could feel his eyes stare at her head as she peered down at the mason jars.  
They were just some ordinary stick that could snap in half easily. What was so important about them?

“Pick one jar, Max. That will be your wand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping this will give in some insight about the crossover world I am writing in. Since I am writing from Merlin in the future where he is still waiting for Arthur, I wanted him to seem like a little bit like a wise person who has waited too long. And him taking an apprentice has some what helped him with that.   
> I hoped you guys enjoyed it.


	4. A new guest.

The year started as always, two months isolated from Hogwarts. Two months away from the wizarding world and no contact with his friends was how the summer went. And now Harry quietly sat in his small room waiting for nothing. He had received a letter for a trail of underage usage of magic in the presence of muggles. His relatives cheered with joy from the news, they thought he was going to be expelled. Joy for them.  
Soon his door was unlocked by magic and Harry was confronted by a group of wizards, telling him that he was going to a safe house. Number twelve Grimmauld Place, London. They were the members of the order of the Pheonix. 

At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London  
__________________________________________

"Harry!" Hormone greeted him along with Ron as he walked in the house of Black. Everyone was here, including Sirius. He went up to him and they embraced in a hug.  
"Sirius!"  
"Harry. It's good to see you."  
They only talked briefly until Mrs. Weasly hushed Harry and the other teens out of the kitchen, only replying that there was an Order of the Phexinox meeting. That and the twins tried to scare Mrs. Wealsy by apparition but failed. Hermoine then le Harry up to his room where all his belongings were and quickly informed him about the Order of the Phexinox and why he didn't have any contract from anyone during the summer.  
It was Professor Dumbledore who prevented Ron or Hermoine from contacting him and for what reason? Professor Dumbledore himself.  
The Order of the Pheonix meeting was starting and rumor has it that another wizard was coming. No, it was not Snape that piece of information had already gone through one ear and out the other. So, the teens unlike before decided to spy on the meeting to see the sudden newcomer.  
The door to 12 Grimmauld Place opened and the person wore a long hooded cloak. Besides the cloak, the person was wearing muggle clothing. Which was usually odd for a wizard since they wore robes and cloaks but it was natural for trying to blend with the muggle world. None of the teens saw the person's face except the for the loud sound the newcomer's feet walking across the wall. And the slamming of the door afterward. After that trying to overhear the meeting was unsuccessful.  
Until Mrs. Weasly signaled the teens that the meeting was over, they finally see who the guest was. " Come in, we have a new guest!" she said happily.  
When Harry entered the kitchen he was greeted by the teen, around the height of 5'6. Harry tried his best to look away but the center of attention was focused on the new guest.  
"What's your name, dear?" Mrs. Weasly coaxed sweetly.  
"Ed," he said simply. His clothes looked for someone older than his size and his face, his eyes glanced at him for someone who has seen too much.  
Mrs. Weasly introduced everyone to Ed and everyone including Harry did their best greeting the guest. He was very tense around them, despite their best efforts. When Ed joined them for dinner, it brought up the questions about Voldemort and of course involved with him, Harry. Ed didn't say much throughout dinner, but he didn't take off his gloves, which was odd; no of them said anything when glanced at them with a bit hostility. They all decided mentally that Ed woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Even with Fred and George toyed around with it he had chuckled and slapped them back with reality.  
"Stop it. " he had chuckled at one their jokes, a sight smile had appeared on his face. "I mean it." he then said firmly.  
After that, they had decided all at once to leave the guest alone. In the middle of that the rest of the members of the household wherein a deep discussion of Lord Voldemort and his plans to rising up an army. In which Ed hear everything that his hosts have to say. He stopped halfway of putting another mouthful of food into his mouth when they mention Dumbledore.  
"Why can't Harry know about Voldemort-there I said it!" Sirus bellowed. Ed looked up from his food, he was almost done.  
"He's just a boy!!" Mrs. Weasly said back taking the daily prophet from the table. Mrs. Weasly and Sirus noticed Ed in the room along with Remis giving them glances stopped their bickering. Sirus only grimaced and Mrs. Weasly smiled nervously at Ed, only then asking where he is from since he looks like a foreigner.  
"I'm from Berlin, Germany. Oh, Mrs. Weasly thank you for this meal. " Ed put down his utensils he was holding. Mrs. Weasly grabbed the plate from his hands a few seconds after.  
"I'm curious, who is this Voldemort or whatever you call him? Sounds like Moldywarts to me."  
His comment got Fred and George laughing, and soon everyone else too.  
"Voldemort is a dark wizard is a man who brings destruction and terror where ever he goes. He hates all non- magical being, creatures, and praises everyone who has a pureblood. " Sirus said from a corner of the room.  
Remus just pinched the bridge of his nose and signed. 

"If you want, to continue this conversation later, we can." Remus glanced at Mrs. Weasly, then to all the other teens in the room. Mrs. Weasly just looked at him a bit angerly, then signaled all the teens out of the room.  
"It's time for everyone to go to bed, up you go!" she called out to them. The teens grumbled a response of 'night mum.' and trudged upstairs. Harry left the room with his friends, thinking about Ed and what was he doing here.  
It only left him with other unanswered questions.

As the grumbling teenagers left the room, only Ed remained in the kitchen with the remainder of the adults.  
"Who is he?" Ed asked.  
"An evil wizard who's killed a lot of people. Now, he wants to bring up an army."  
"I see. "  
"The boy, Harry has an involvement with him," Remus said.  
"You were sent here by Dumbledore, correct??"  
"Yes... "  
"Why?"  
"He told me that this was a safe house for me to stay in before the semester starts."  
"Wait?? You're teaching?!?! At Hogwarts?!"  
"Yeah., it was a deal I made with Dumbledore."  
"How old are you?!?"  
"18. "  
Mrs. Weasly came into the room with her husband.  
Thye both briefly heard what was said.  
"Wow. You must be quite knowledgeable! I'm Arthur Weasley. You have a particular coat. "  
"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasly remarked at her husband.  
"Oh, no it's fine. Mrs. Weasly!" Ed smiled, "It's isn't the first time someone told me that."  
"Ah, Mrs. Weasly, so good of you to join us, we were just talking to Ed over here."  
"I see..." then she went to dismiss herself upstairs, saying that she was quite tired. Only Mr. Weasly remained.  
Then Sirus and Remus faced Ed.  
Ed only looked at him with a nervous smile.  
"Why are you here, Ed? Also, why are you wearing gloves? Isn't a bit hot with those?"  
"Do you have a problem with me wearing gloves?"  
"No. It's just that...."  
"We're curious."  
Ed merely chuckled and looked at the wizards around him. Mr. Weasly looked quite curious too.  
"This..." Ed started to pull off the first two fingers of his right glove..."Is why." He finished taking off the glove to only reveal a metal hand at the wizards.  
"Surprized, Wizards?? Isn't that what you guys are? It's what the old geezer told me."  
"Dumbledore also told us that you were not an ordinary person either. " Sirus jeered back.  
"So!" Arthur injected "That's an odd hand you have there Ed. Can I see it?"  
"Sure." Ed let Mr. Weasly examine his metal hand.  
"Fascinating, " he said looking at all the bots and jolts wired in his hand. "Ed, Dumbledore told me you were taking a teaching position at Hogwarts.  
Aren't you a bit young for that?"  
"well-" Ed started, "I'm teaching the subject of Alchemy at Hogwarts. Since there is no one else available, and that I needed a place to stay in order to sort things out."  
"Alchemy isn't that a dead art?"  
"well, it's not now..." Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the table. Out of the table appeared a statue of a wooden small bird.  
"Oh, a bird."  
"You ruined the table. "Sirus said.  
"It's alright, I'll fix it." Ed placed his hands again on the table and the statue was gone. Both and Sirus and Remus were amazed by his work.  
"How did you do that?"  
"That is alchemy, well one part of it."  
"One part of it?" Remus questioned with curiosity.  
"Alchemy can be very dangerous just as magic is. Just like dark magic is in the wizarding world. When it is used in the wrong way."  
"I see...so it's a type of magic, then.?" Sirius asked Ed.  
"No! Alchemy is not a type of magic, it's a science!" Ed said.  
"Wait? What? muggle science you mean?"  
"Yes, you learn the whole entire periodic table before you start transmitting things. Like what I did with the table. " Ed said quite tiredly. He was very surprised that these wizards barely knew the knowledge taught by the muggle world. Even when he was explaining it to Dumbledore, he has a brief knowledge of what it was, and read about it before but had never memorized. At least the old man knew he was talking about and these people, well at least Sirus had no idea. At least Remus did, he was quite knowledgeable on that subject.  
"There are many different types of alchemy. Fire, earth, water, etc.... But in order to transmute a material, you would need to know exactly what you are transmitting....." Ed then continued to give the Wizards a brief summary of what alchemy was. He didn't want to hide the truth from them, especially where he was from. He knew that he would have to tell them eventually, but right now was not the time or the place. He just needed time to process things before the whole truth comes out to these wizards. Then, he figured the whole truth will be spoken to the old geezer before anyone. Ed then bid the wizards goodnight and the four of them went off to bed.  
When Ed approached his room and finally settled into the twin bed. He couldn't help but stare up at the ceiling of his room, restless for sleep.  
What happens if he never returned home?  
When then?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ed seems quite mysterious. Don't you think?"  
"You just like him, Heromine. Admit you like him like you did with Vic-"  
"I do not, Ron! I just saying it's weird, that's all. Him being here."  
"Does he have anything to do with Dumbledore??"  
Harry just listened to his two friends discuss the new guest: Ed.  
"What do you think, Harry?"  
Harry blinked at his two friends, just very quickly processing at what Hermione just said.  
"What?-I'm sorry."  
"Harry, weren't you listening?!" she cried.  
"Sorry. I didn't sleep very well...last night..." Harry trailed off remembering the dreams he had last night. Those were not dreams.  
"Anyway, is he a new member of the order of the Phoneix?"  
"No...doesn't seem like the type. " Ron said.  
"Then why is he here? " Harry questioned.  
"Dumbledore, maybe? He's the one who started the Order of the Phoneix."  
"He reminds me of Professor Moody, really. Did you see how he walked yesterday? An extra weight in his step...." Ron added.  
"He didn't mention his last name," Harry said realizing from the conversations from last night.  
Ms. Weasly called from below that breakfast was ready and the trio went down the stairs wondering about Ed. 

Throughout the course of the month, Ed only stayed at the Blackhouse for a week before going away again. Even within the week, they didn't get to see him as much. He was either sleeping in his room or out of the house when the three friends were present in the house. But by then, the time had flown quickly and he was soon forgotten by other important matters. Harry had already gone to the ministry to be judged and come back not guilty.  
Then last few weeks of summer or what was left of it passed and school started again.  
Another year with new things ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I might be changing this chapter in the future because there are some things that I didn't like. I hope you guys like this one. Comments are appreciated and welcomed!!

**Author's Note:**

> I finally edited this thing. Finally!! I will have a new chapter up soon....


End file.
